American gangsters
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Detective Rogers knew his job in the NYPD would not be easy, but never in his life had he imagined it to be that hard. When a war between gangs starts to overun New York, he has to try and do damage control. But who are those guys from S.H.I.E.L.D., how is The Cavalry involved and what does the fixer Romanoff really want? Luckily he can count on his partner Maria Hill, or can't he?
1. New York, New York

**Hey dear readers,**  
 **back with another story. I am pretty certain this is not a good idea, writing so much stuff at the same time, but I just can't help it.**  
 **Those storys want to be written and keep going around in my head until I sit down and write.**  
 **This is really AU and basically something I came up while cooking dinner. Inspiration are mainly the TV Shows "Person of interest" and "Outrageous fortune".**  
 **Enyoy and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New York, New York**

Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it, New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York

Steve Rogers cursed the New York traffic. It was his first day in the new job and he was very likely going to be late. That was excatly what he had wanted to avoid, to make a bad first impression. In this city in his field of work, it was crucial to get along with one's collegues, he just hoped he hadn't jeopadized that. The man sighed in relief when the traffic light turned green and he could move on, his motorbike not to be heard over the general noise. It felt good to be back, he was a Brooklyn kid after all, and for the first time in a year he had the feeling of being at the right place at the right time. Still, he had a weary feeling when he parked his bike in front of the NYPD. After quickly checking his appearance in the window pane, he entered, getting absorbed by the bustle of the building. Officers were running around the desks, civilians were sitting on uncomfortable plastic chairs, some drunk guy started to argue - all looked like a normal police station. There were papers lying around everywhere, most of the desks were an absolute mess. Steve's trained eyes noticed right away that only one table seemed particularly orderly. It was located in the far right corner, the owner was nowhere to be seen.

Lacking any better idea, the man walked up to the nearest officer who happened to be a middle-aged bald man with glasses. "Excuse me Sir", Rogers started, "I am looking for Victoria Hand. Could you tell me where to find her?" The man smiled at him politely. "The first office on the left, name is on the door." With a friendly nod, Steve moved on, squeezing and pushing his way towards the door. However, before he could touch the handle, the door swung open and a woman basically ran out of the room. She didn't look around and would have crashed into Steve if the man hadn't jumped to the side. Blushing strongly, the woman looked up at the new guy. "I am so sorry Sir, I should have watched out. Do you want to see Ms Hand?" The man just nodded, slightly stunned, man, that girl was beautiful! She was in top shape with long blond hair and features that instantly reminded him of those perfect little China dolls his mother used to collect. Moving past her, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was sweet, nearly too sweat for his taste. But why did he bother, somebody like her was probably in a relationship already. Trying to clear his head, he took a deep breath and went in to meet his new boss.

Victoria Hand looked up when he entered, pushing up her glasses. "Detective Rogers, I suppose?", she asked, getting straight to the point. Steve nodded while shaking her outstreched hand. "It is good to have somebody new in our team as we are really short of staff at the moment, especially after Detective Shaw was shot last month. Hopefully you are as good as your records claim you to be. You will team up with Shaw's former partner, Detective Hill. She will show you everything and brief you on the most important facts. Hill should be here in a moment, she came in earlier but I sent her away again as you weren't there yet." The detective winced at the reference to his unpunctuality.  
"I am sorry Ma'am, I got stuck in the traffic. I won't be late again." Hand merely nodded while keeping her eyes fixed on her paperwork. It was confusing and slightly irritating him, did she consider their talk as over? Just when he wanted to ask her whether he could leave, the door swung open again. A woman was standing in the doorway, one hand on her hip. "Rogers? Follow me!", she commanded, turning around and walking out of Hand's office.  
Stuttering a short excuse, the man followed her. Followed her into a new job. Followed her into a new life. He didn't know that back then though.

* * *

 **I know, a very short first chapter. But more is coming soon!**


	2. Do it like a dude

**Welcome back to my second chapter!**  
 **Review/Comments are still highly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. If I did, Rogers would definitely not die in Infinity War.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Do it like a dude**

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

That woman, it must be Miss Hill, went to the overly oderly desk in the corner, never bothering to look over her shoulder. Steve did his best not to stare too openly at her backside, but who could blame him when the woman had a body like that. No, he wasn't supposed to think that way, it was sexist and this lady was going to be his partner, he had to be repectful and professional. Trying to calm himself down and not to blush too hard, he stopped in front of the empty table closest to her. "Is this going to be mine?", Steve inquired politely. Hill turned around and looked at him, seeming slightly annoyed. "Of course it is. This one is obviously mine", she added, pointing to the other one. "But since we haven't been properly introduced yet, I am Lieutenant Maria Hill. As you probably know I am going to be your partner, so we will have to get along some way or the other. The file I got stated you as Detective Steven Rogers, I did my own research though and found that it is actually Captain Rogers. But even though you are higher in rank, I can tell you right away I am not blindly following orders."

Wow, that was a lot to take in at once. The Captain was used to tough women, but never had one set up rules so clearly after only five minutes of knowing each other. However, he could agree to her terms, so he simply nodded and shook the offered hand. "A pleasure to meet you Ms Hill and I am sorry for being late, I am not used to the New York traffic yet. I will try and get myself familiar with the situation here as quickly as possible. However I might require your help on certain things like catching up with the current gang conflicts. I did some research in advance of course but there is only so much I could find without N.Y. clearance." It was the first time his new partner didn't give him a funny look, she rather looked a bit pleased. "Apology accepted Rogers. Make yourself at home, a new computer should be delivered shortly. Shaw's was a pain in the ass, you can be happy you won't have to deal with it I tell you. I would introduce you to all the guys here but I don't really have time right now. Also you actually only have to know the homicide department and the one girl from the drugs squad you will be working with. Detective Carter, I think you met her earlier. Tall, blond, pretty- but don't get your hopes up she turns everybody down." A little smirk played around Maria's lips and Steve wondered for a moment whether she might be jealous. Well, from her looks she didn't have to be. Definitely not. Rogers might not be looking for a relationship, but he wasn't blind either.

"Now, I've got to drop into a crime scene, a guy from an other station called me. Seems to be connected to one of my cases, a Russian group of weapon traffickers. They have gotten to another guy. See you later Rogers." She moved behind her desk to pack her things, fully concentrated and composed. Nevertheless the Captain had the impression as if she was waiting for something. Did she want him to make a move? Was she testing him? He decided to accepted the challenge (or risk to be turned down) and spoke up. "I could come too. Get into it straight away." His partner just shrugged her shoulders, only the twinkle in her eyes made the Captain believe she was actually pleased. "Suit yourself. But then you might need this one." Out if one of her pockets, she got a badge and threw it at him. Luckily Steve's quick reflexes enabled him to catch it before it fell. His reward was a slight smile from Hill and he caught himself thinking that she looked even prettier when she wasn't frowning. It surprised him that he got the badge from his partner and not from Hand, but well, this was not D.C., this was New York and apparently they handled stuff differently.

When he got in the car, he felt the familiar excitement starting to rush through his veins. No matter what the world would throw in his direction, he would take it on.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, to be continued soon!**


	3. Another Way to Die

**Already up to chapter 3! Be warned, it is getting a bit bloody!**  
 **Today Infinity War came out where I am living and I am just so excited!**

 **Please Read and Review, I would like to know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Neither the songtext.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Another Way to Die**

Another tricky little gun  
Giving solace to the one  
That will never see  
The sunshine

The crime scene was bustling with the normal mix of officers, detectives and reporters, additionally an audience was starting to gather around them. Steve could here Maria sigh exasperatedly when she spotted a group of teenagers filming everything with their phones. Those kids could be so annoying sometimes, always standing in the way. When the Lieutenant and the Captain came closer, people quickly moved out of the way. Secretly Steve wondered whether it was because of him or because of his partner who had a "don't-give-me-any-bullshit"-look on her face.

They had already passed the yellow tape, when suddenly somebody stepped into their way. "Excuse me, you can't be here. Civilians aren't allowed behind the marks", a young officer said in an important voice. Not bothering to answer, Rogers and Hill just pulled out their badges at the same time. In an instant, the man turned crimson red. "I am sorry, truely. Ma'am, Sir, I guess you would like to see Detective Wilson?" While Steve looked at Maria questionly, she just nodded and then followed him to a police car on the side of the road. A dark skinned man was standing there, seemingly arguing with some forensic scientists. This time, Hill waited politely until he had finished and turned around, a smile spreading over his face. "Hill, a pleasure to see you as usual. The best thing about such a crime -" "Yeah I know", the woman interupted him, "I know I am awesome and no, I am still not going out with you. So, what do we have here?" Ah, that was how it worked. Wilson had a crush on Hill and was continuously turned down. He didn't really seem to mind though, as he just grinned at her. When he turned to Steve, he raised an eyebrow. "And you are the new partner? I am Detective Sam Wilson, nice to meet you." The Captain shook his hand, smiling in return. He liked Wilson in an instant, he struck him like an easy-going, nice kind of guy. "Captain Steven Rogers, the pleasure is all mine. Yes, I am the new partner. How many victims did we have here?", he changed topic easily.

Wilson led them a few metres down the street where a huge puddle of blood was still visible on the pavement. "Neighbours heard shots and alarmed the police. When we arived, we found the guy laying here, already dead. Two shots in the head, bullets not tracable. However, we know who claims to be responsible for it. On his shirt, there was a message written, painted with his own blood. "Don't mess with Ultron", it said. I am pretty sure it was his gang's work. The victim was a drug dealer who, according to an insider, was planning to start over in the weapon business. And we know how that usually ends with Ultron around." The photos of the corpse Wilson presented to them illustrated the cruelty of the murder impressivly. Raising an eyebrow, Steve decided to inquire further. He wanted to help and he could only do so with more information at hand. "Do I understand correctly that this Ultron dude is a arms trafficker who does everything to get a monopoly on it? Where is he from and how big is his gang?" Hill nodded, still studying the picture. "He himself is believed to be American, but most of his enormous crew are from eastern Europe. They call themselves "The Sokovians". I'll give you their files back at the station. Wilson, I believe the Witch killed him, writing in red is more her style." The detective nodded, clearly agreeing. "I had the same thought. DNA analysis will hopefully enlighten us further. I will send you the report. With you being the one after The Sokovians, I assume this is your case, isn't it?"

Without hesitation, Maria agreed. She seemed to be eager to get on with the case, to get to this gang locked up. Steve could only agree, they had to be stopped and he would do his best to help his partner while he didn't have any own cases yet. Probably those would come during the next few days, there was always something happening. Just when Sam turned to go and leave the crime scene to Hill and Rogers, the young officer from before ran up again. "Another dead body has been found, just in the next street behind a trash can. Bled out from what I could see. I am not sure if there is any connection to this case though, no writing or whatsoever on her shirt. But something is laying nearby, it looks like a badge. Black with a grey eagle on it. Could she be S.H.I.E.L.D?"


	4. Another one bites the dust

**Thank you for reading up to this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel or the lyrics.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Another one bites the dust**

Oh shooter  
There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's dow

Maria looked alarmed as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned which left Steve kind of clueless. He had never heard of a group or an organisation like this, but he had been away for so long, they might have just emerged. The nagging feeling of being completely blank was very present in his chest, and there was only one thing to do against it: Follow his partner, learn as quickly as possible. Nearly running from the primaary crime scene the little group came to a stop in an alleyway. As the young officer had announced, a female corps was leaning against the wall behind some rubbish cans, her eyes closed, hands hanging on her sides. Her shirt was soaked in blood, probably from a wound on her belly. Sam was the first one to quickly take some photos before the team (were they are team at all?) came closer.

Kneeling down beside the dead woman, the Captain could now get a better look at her." Young, maybe 22, obviously female, hair dyed purple but probably natural brown, lip piercing. Very likely died from a bullet wound in her lower abdomen", he told the others, "she has a gun in her back pocket as well as a switchblade. Her clothes don't look too worn down, she also doesn't look malnourished." Sam just nodded: "From what I know, those S.H.i.E.L.D. guys are always in good condition, they take care of themselves and probably each other. I mean, we hardly know anything about them. Hill, she is S.H.I.E.L.D., isn't she?"

When Steve turned around, he saw that his partner had picked up the little leather thing that had been on the ground and was inspecting it closely. Curiously, he came nearer, looking over her shoulder. It wasn't particularly difficult as the woman was rather small in comparison to him. What he saw made him frown. It was really a badge, a bit like his own police one. It was leather but with no identity card inside, the most prominent element was a silver metal eagle in the middle. "Yep, she was S.H.I.E.L.D.", Hill confirmed, "and Rogers, stop looking over my shoulder!"

The man moved back, slightly embarrassed. Now more officers were coming and examining. "Wilson, I have to get out of here, those rookies are annoying me", the woman started, "but she belongs to my case and as you know, coordinating S.H.I.E.L.D. research was also my job. Seems as if they have emerged again. I will have to report that too." "Of course", the dark skinned man confirmed, "all yours, I'll send you the paperwork. Now go, I can manage this crime scene. Rogers, nice to meet you, I am pretty sure it won't be the last time." While Steve smiled and shook his hand, the Lieutenant was moving from one leg to the other. "If you are done, then maybe we can go do our jobs " she hissed. Steve was taken aback, what had he done to deserve those harsh words? What made her so tense? It wasn't hard to spot for a detective that this S.H.I.E.L.D., whatever it was, had something to do with it.

Back at the station, Hill went straight to her desk, starting her computer. Her partner didn't know what to do, did she expect him to follow or not? Lacking any other job, he came to her desk anyway, stopping behind her. When he remembered her comment from before not to look over her shoulder, he pulled out his chair and sat beside her. "What can I do to help?", he asked honestly. Maria turned to face him. "I would really like to tell you now to bugger off and mind your own business but as you are my partner now it appears my business is also your business. Therefore I guess, I'll have to brief you about what is going on here." She paused for a moment, assessing his reaction. "Alright Hill, I don't know what your problem is. We just met and I am trying to help but you just growl at me. I don't know what for, what did I do to make you hate me so much?", he answered, clearly upset but keeping his voice down. The woman seemd to slump together a bit, for the first time she seemed to be lost for words. "Not here, okay?", she said, her voice softening slightly. "Come!" When she got up and grabbed her jacket, Steve did the same and followed her outside. They went down the street, still not talking, to a small diner. Even though the Captain was angry, he remembered his manners and opened the door for the Lieutenant what led to her raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Once inside, they sat facing each other. Silence was hanging heavily between them.

"Are you gonna tell me now Hill?"

* * *

 **Now S.H.I.E.L.D. is in the game and things are going to change! And why is Maria so mean? That will be explained in the next chapter!**


	5. Lot to learn

**Thank you for reading my story so far!**  
 **I am going to introduce S.H.I.E.L.D. in this chapter, I hope you will like my ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Unfortunately...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lot to learn**

 _I've still have a lot of shit to learn I'll admit it_

Maria sighed deeply, then she looked around. When she was sure that nobody could overhear their conversation, she started. "Okay, first of all, Rogers I am sorry. You are right, you just want to help, so yeah, here is the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be the most influential gang in NYC, they were controlling at least half of the city's underground. Robbery, blackmail, hacking, money laundering, drug manufacturing and arms trafficking - name it, they did it all. We hardly know anything about them, they are smart and careful. They probably have a lot of specialists in the team but we only know very few names. For a gang they are very organised and quite diplomatic, insider sources say they have a truce with the Afroamericans as well as with the Chinese Mafia. Anyway, catching S.H.I.E.L.D. was my case for years. Literally years. It is a bit stupid in my opinion because they were balancing the underworld. With them gone, everything went fucking rogue. We should have worked with them. But Hand and Pierce had different ideas. So yeah, me and my partner got pretty close to getting to them but then I lost him and stuff got really fricking ugly." The woman stopped for a moment and bit her lip. She seemed to debate how much she could reveal. Steve waited patiently for her to continue. He was surprised that she was opening up, but surprised in a positive way. They had to work together after all.

"You lost your partner?", he asked quietly after a while, "because he got shot?" Maria looked at him mildly confused, then she shook her head. "No, no, that was Shaw. I had another partner before and he got himself into trouble. But he still lives" The Captain knew better than to ask, it seemed as if the man had been compromised during the assignment. "Anyway, after that incident it was me alone at first and then me and Shaw trying to catch those bad guys and then suddenly they just disappeared. From one day to the other, all activities gone. Or at least changed in a way that we couldn't track them anymore. On the other hand we have no proof that they appeared in any other city. Of course everybody was happy. And then shit hit the fan and stuff got even worse with everybody trying to fill the void S.H.I.E.L.D. had left. In all this chaos Ultron and the Sokovians rose. Well yeah and now a dead S.H.I.E.L.D. girl has appeared, definitely somehow related to the Ultron case. But we don't know whether she was working alone or if the organisation is surfacing again. If they are - there will be war. I am sure about that. When that happens, I want that case back. I know everything possible about them and I am the most competent to do it. But they probably won't let me because I "failed" last time." At this point she scoffed, frowning. "This is bullshit because they disappeared and I could do nothing about it. But anyway, you will probably get the case because you are a Captain and decorated like a Christmas tree. And I am jealous and that's why I have been such a bitch", she concluded.

For a moment, Steve didn't know what to say. Now her behaviour made a lot more sense to him, he could even understand why she was the way she was. "Well, if that is the case I will try to convince them to give the case to you. And if they decline, at least I will keep you on it as an assistant, he tried to reassure her." She nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. Now come on, we have work to do."

They left the diner without having ordered anything, getting some weird looks but neither of them really minded. As Maria had said, they had far more important things to worry about.

* * *

 **So that chapter was a bit shorter than average I am sorry.**

 **The next chapter won't be about Steve and Maria but about what happens at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.**


	6. Where are you now

**Alright, I promised a S.H.I.E.L.D.- themed chapter, so here we go!**  
 **It was quite hard to turn some of the rather innocent characters (especially Fitzsimmons) into gansters but in the end I am quite satisfied with what I did. A few will only appear in the next chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Neither the songtext.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Where are you now?**

I gave you the key when the door wasn't open, just admit it  
See I gave you faith turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it  
Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping  
Tell me he, where are you now that I need you?

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. base, location classified_

"Director, I just got the call, Jenkins was found dead. Bled out. The fucking Scarlet Bitch got to the arms dealer before. Killed him. I think Tessa wanted either to save him or at least get to Ultron's minion. Either way she got shot. I am pretty sure she had a badge with her, a proud girl she was. Now the police knows we are back. Or at least suspects it", the woman said, fuming with anger. She was tall and blond and really attractive, wearing only simple jeans and a white shirt. "Shit, one woman down again", the director muttered.

His forehead was creased with worry while he looked straight ahead but seeing nothing. Had he done the right thing surfacing again? Trying to take on a crime lord again? Calling together a team again? And it wasn't just any team. Most of them had worked for him for years, some of them he had picked off the streets. Phil Coulson had always been a strong believer in second chances, what was unusual for the head of a criminal organisation. But what should he do now? Go on and risk their lifes? It was the truth that he himself had barely anything to loose, the most important things in his world were already gone. And the more he went back to being the S.H.I.E.L.D. director the more unlikely it was that he would ever get it back. Would get them back.

"Bobbi, we will have a team meeting tonight when everybody is back, around eight. Would you please pass a that on to Simmons in the lab? Ward can tell Mack and Fitz. Someone has to get a grip on Elena, that might be the hardest. Please get Hunter and Hartley to join as well. It concerns them too." When he saw the woman's face he frowned slightly. "Will that be a problem?" "No Sir", she replied quickly, "I will tell Ward now."

As soon as his team member had left, Phil sat down heavily. There was only one thing he wanted to do now. Knowing it was probably a really bad idea, he used a hardline to dial a number he knew by heart. "Andrew Garner, can I help?", a male voice answered. Hearing it struck Phil like a hit in the gut, eacht time over and over again. This was his worse nightmare come true. That there was another man in her life. Still it didn't took him long to get his composure back. "Mr. Garner, this is Charles Martin. Could I speak to Daisy please?" "Of course, I will get her", the stranger replied pleasantly, not sounding bothered at all. Phil could hear I'm in the background, calling out for Daisy. Then there was somebody on the line, he could hear shallow breaths, but nobody spoke.

"Daisy?", he asked quietly. "Dad. Why are you calling?" She sounded so defensive he had to cringe. "I wanted to know how you are", he answered truthfully. "I am alright, studing economics is boring but at least useful. Are you okay?", she asked then, sounding concerned for the first time. "Well I have been better but you know, I'll survive. Is your mother around? I really really have to talk to her. It is urgent!" "Uhm you know that she usually doesn't want to talk to you. But okay I'll try to get her on the phone. What is it about?" When Phil stayed quiet, she added. "You know I won't help you if you are not telling me." "Young lady, don't you think this is unfair? I am also not telling your mom about your illegal activities. I am pretty sure she would not be happy. Now, come on, get her on the phone sweetheart." Daisy murmered something that sounded quite like an insult but then he heard her calling out for her mother in the background.

She was a good girl, a bit too much like him to be perfectly mainstream, a bit to much like her mother to look like the average. She was beautiful and it pained him that he couldn't see her often enough. Suddenly, he heard somebody pick up the phone. His heart leaped in his chest, wasn't it unfair that after all those years this special woman could still have an effect like this on him? "Melinda, I need your advise", Phil came to the point, "I know we haven't seen eye to eye about a lot of things but right now, I need your help." God that was the understatement of the year, he didn't just need her help, he needed her back, but he couldn't tell her that. "Charles, I know you were out of business for two years and now you are calling. So I suppose you want to get back in and you know what I am going to say. I'll stay here, you are wasting your time." She was referring to him with his undercover name which was somehow frustrating but okay, Melinda would never risk her cover. "Darling I tried to stay clear but as soon as I left Ultron showed up and is now slaughtering people. I can't let him do that. But I am risking my team. Would you still do it?"

The question was probably stupid as she had chosen a different life already but he asked anyway. His ex-wife was calm for a while, then she started. "You will go after him anyway. Let them choose whether they join you or not." There was a long silence. "You know Phil, once I would have joined you too but now.." -" I know darling I know. But I still need you, okay? So if you ever decide to come back, you know how to find me. Or Daisy does."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this first glimpse of the Coulson family life (or lack of it). Let me know what you think! And who do you think Daisy will side with? Mum or dad?**


	7. Team

**Hello to you all, this is the next Agents-of-S.H.I.E.L.D.-themed chapter.**  
 **Let's see what Coulson decides and welcome some new characters to the scene!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Neither the songtext. Unfortunately.  
Trigger Warning: Mentioning of drugs.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Team**

We live in cities  
You'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. base, location classified_

Melinda was right, Phil thought, as she was so often: He would let them choose whether they wanted to stick to him or go their separate ways again. He knew most of his team could make it on their own, they had done it for the last two years, but truth was, he wasn't sure if he himself was ready for it: Seing his second family break apart as well. But what else could he do, it was only right to give them a choice, considering how bad the odds were with Ultron around.

Meanwhile, Bobbi briskly walked to a lab that was connected to their underground facilities, but instead of entering, she knocked politely. A woman's head shot up from the work she had been doing and she smiled, signalling her to enter. "Bobbi, what a nice surprise. How can I help you?" "Simmons, the director scheduled a staff meeting tonight. I don't know any details, but I strongly suspect it has something to do with Ultron. It must be something major in any case as he is getting everybody in, even YoYo, Izzy and Hunter." The other woman smiled sympathetically. "I am sorry, I am pretty sure that will be really awkward for you." The blonde just scoffed. "Obviously. But we have to remain professional. Hopefully he gets that as well." That made Jemma smile weakly, she absolutely did not envy Morse for what was going on between her and her ex-husband. "May is not coming, is she?" "I don't know, but I am not getting my hopes up. I mean, she dropped out to get away from all this shit, so why should she come back now after all this time?", Bobbi argued. "You are probably right", Jemma sighed, "now, I have to oversee the chemical reactions here, I don't want to blow anything up. But if you are not busy at the Moment, I could use your great knowledge in biology." Bobbi looked at her surprised. It was true, she knew a few Things About herbnbs and mushrooms, but not a lot that wasn't known to Jemma anyway. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
The younger team member grinned. "Please water the cannabis, I did not have time to do that today. I know it is not what you expected but you would do me a huge favour." Mockingbird just laughed and wandered off to do that job, marveling once more how they were managing all this: Growing, manufacturimng and selling drugs without having a single addict on the team. Quite magnificent. Probably it had all to do with Coulson and May, he had given them a family, there was no need to take stuff to escape reality. The two years without the team had been pretty hard, economically and emotionally, so she was happy to be back in this group. Bobbi had been the director's inofficial personal assistant for years and she really loved that job.

Grant Ward entered the group's secret garage and weapon arsenal at the same time that Bobbi was gardening a few hundred meters down the corridors. "Fitz, Mack, staff meeting at eight!" He shouted over the noise of welding torches. Both stopped their work on a grey SUV and looked at him curiously. "Okay, anything else we should know?", the younger man asked. "Not really, no. But we have to get message to the rest of the crew. Mack, I thought maybe you would like to contact Elena?", he asked with a smug grin. While Fitz snickered quietly, the huge man just rolled his eyes. "Okay I will give her a call. I can also give notice to Hunter if you want to." The dark-haired man gave him a grateful nodd before he excited the room again. He was happy if he did not have to run after Hunter. They did not really get along, never had, so they both tried to keep contact as minimal as possible.

As soon as Ward had left, Mack dialed a number."Sí?", a woman's voice responded instantly. "The director wants us all at headquaters tonight at eight", Mack delievered the message truthfully, "a meeting. I am not exactly sure what about, nobody is. But I would recommend to be on time." The woman scoffed slightly. "YOU are the turtle, not me!" Then, without saying another word, she hung up on him. Calling Hunter turned out to be a longer affair. It took them five times to get him on the phone and then he overran the mechanic with questions he had no answers for. In the end, he agreed to be there and pick up Izzy on the way, even though Mack had the strong suspicion they were hanging out together anyway. Both had gone on assignments the day before and none of them had returned, but made HQ know that they were okay. It didn't take a genius such as Fitz or Simmons to put one and one together.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be S.H.I.E.L.D. again before we switch abck to the others at the NYPD.**


	8. We can't back down

**Hello my dear Inkdrops!**

 **So after quite some time the storyfairy made me continue this tale.**

 **Please let me know hat you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the songtext**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: We can't back down**

 _We can't back down_  
 _There's too much at stake_  
 _This is serious_  
 _Don't walk away_  
 _We can't pretend it's not happening_  
 _In our own backyard_  
 _Our own home plate_  
 _No way_  
 _(Cast Of 'Camp Rock 2')_

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Location classified_

Evening arrived quickly and Phil was not entirely sure whether he was happy about it or rather dreading it. On one hand, he would finally know, the insecurity of who would follow him would be lessened. On the other hand, would he be able to live with it if his crew left him? Coulson was very positive he would - after all, the two most precious people to him were already gone. And he could not lose them if they weren't there in the first place, could he?

Phil had called them all into his office as soon as they arrived, for that reason extra chairs were spread all over the room. Fitzsimmons, Mack and Ward were already there waiting, when suddenly the door was opened and Yo-Yo came in, promptly securing her seat next to Mack. Bobbi arrived only minutes later, apparently deep in thought. When her boss raised an eyebrow, curious why she was late, she only murmured something about having to water the cannabis for Simmons. Of course Hartley and Hunter weren't on time either and not really concerned by it, they simply bursted into the office without knocking.

Only a trained criminal (and unfortunately, that was what they all were) would have noticed the fleeting sad expression that flickered about Morse's face when she saw her best friend with her ex-husband. Obviously the situation sucked, it wasn't as if they had separated civilly. It had been a big fight, a burning down of bridges of some sorts and then a desparate rising from the ashes. They both had managed the rising part quite well, the only difference was the result: Hunter was back in the game with a new partner by his side that he could trust. Bobbi was back, but alone and that somehow stung, even after four fucking years.

"Okay Team," their boss began, "you know I would not call you all together if it wasn't absolutely necessary. So yeah, it is necessary. As most of you have already heard, we lost an agent. Tessa Jenkins is dead, killed by someone working for Ultron, most likely the woman we know as the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff. The NYPD is already investigating. I guess Jenkins had her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge with her, so the police will suspect that we are back. Last time Maria Hill was handling the case and I am almost certain she will take it on again. If they don't give it to her officially she will be on our tails in her free time. Sources say that she got disgraced when we disappeared and she will definitely not let that happen again. As we know, her first partner got kicked out."

At this point, he shot Bobbi a look that could burn holes into a wall and even made her blush slightly. None of the other criminals, not even Hunter, commented on it though, so Coulson went on.

"Her next partner was shot, so she probably got somebody new by now. We have to find out who he is and what he is up to. However, before I go into detail about this mission, there is something else I have to clarify. Ultron hates that we are back and he won't rest until we are all dead. Of course, I am not planning to let that happen. However, fighting him might come with great sacrifices. If you are not willing to pay them, now is your time to walk away. I promise, there won't be any hard feelings from my side."

Expectantly, he looked at each of his crew members, but nobody avoided his eyes.

"I am all in," Morse started, quickly followed by Izzy.

Hunter did not seem so sure, after all, his connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. was not as strong as the one of some of the other members, but finally he nodded. "Alright, I am in too."

"Hell yeah", Ward stated, then Mack confirmed his commitment.

As it was to be expected, Fitz looked at Simmons at the same time that Simmons looked at Fitz. Without saying a word they seemed to come to a mutual understanding.

"We owe you such a lot," Jemma started, "so of course we stay."

"Well, we have the Team together then, don't we," Hunter said, not understanding the glances the others gave each other.

They all knew what he could not know: That they weren't complete at all, that two puzzle pieces were missing. Nobody was going to adress it though.

"As this is all sorted out now, we can start with the plan," their leader took over the discussion again, "and that is how we will do it..."

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter!**  
 **I am not giving away their plan yet but it will show in the next few chapters.**


	9. Taking care of business

**Thank you for reading this story! Here comes the next chapter, it is quite short and more of a filler but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own Marvel nor the songtext**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Taking care of business**

 _And I be taking care of business (every day)_  
 _Taking care of business (every way)_  
 _I've been taking care of business (it's all mine)_  
 _Taking care of business and working overtime, take care_

Steve was sitting at his desk, going through all the old reports about S.H.I.E.L.D. (and there were a lot, those bastards had their hands in everything apparently) when suddenly a person stopped in front of him. Looking up he saw the blonde officer standing in front of him, the pretty, out-of-league one.

"Hi, can I help you Detective Carter?", he asked politely with a slight blush on his cheeks.

The woman seemed very pleased that he knew her name but then shook her head.

"Not me, Victoria Hand wants to see you."

For a moment Steve tried to figure out why his boss send another detective to fetch him instead of simply using the intercom, but then dismissed the thought in an instant. It wasn't important right now.

"Thank you", the Captain said friendly while cleaning up his desk a bit and getting up from his chair.

While walking through the office, he realized he had totally lost track of time and most of his collegues had already gone home. However, Hill's folders were still laying on her desk. Where was she?

Finally he stood in front of the older woman with the red streaks in her hair again, waiting for any commentary.

"At first, I have to apologize", Hand began, "it has come to my attention that I have addressed you wrongly as Detective. My apology, Captain."

He nodded in understanding, letting her continue.

"Furthermore I want you to handle everything that is related to S.H.I.E.L.D. from now on. As you are probably aware by now those used to be Hill's cases but now I want you to do it, maybe it will raise the amount of S.H.I.E.L.D. guys we catch. You may bring her in as an consultant if need be, but the main responsibility lies with you Rogers, is that understood?"

The Captain nodded, what else could be expected? Hill would not be happy but he would tell her as much as possible.

"Now, your new computer is supposed to arrive tomorrow afternoon, that will make life a lot easier for you, I am sure. Is there anything else?"

"No Ma'am", Steve answered truthfully, he had to wrap his head around all the new information first anyway.

As it was getting pretty late and he was getting pretty hungry, the man decided to go home. However on the way out he nearly ran into his partner who was balancing a ridiculous amount of folders.

"Hill, what are you doing with all that?", he wanted to know.

She glared at him over the pile, but he would not flinch back. Finally she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Those are all the old Ultron files, I am going through them again. Carter told me you went to see the boss, I suppose they gave you S.H.I.E:L.D. then", she concluded furthermore, though her voice lacked the usual pissed-offness. It sounded more like a resignation. Steve nodded unhappily.

"I can keep you in as a consultant", he tried to reassure her, gaining a curt nod from the woman. "I will see you tomorrow", he finished awkwardly, then he quickly left before the situation could get even more uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Rock me Amadeus!

**After a century (at least it feels like it) I finished another chapter, yeyyy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the songtext (it is "Rock me Amadeus" by Falco, in case you are wondering)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Rock me Amadeus!**

 _Er war ein Punker_  
 _Und er lebte in der großen Stadt_  
 _Es war in Wien, war Vienna_  
 _Wo er alles tat_  
 _Er hatte Schulden, denn er trank_  
 _Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen_  
 _Und jede rief_  
 _Come and rock me Amadeus_

When the Captain came into work the next morning, his partner was nowhere to be seen. However in the bin next to her spotlessly clean desk there were a couple of coffee cups and something that looked very much like caffeine pill wrappers. Apparently the woman had worked most of the night, so hopefully she was at home now, getting some rest. A normal Maria Hill was difficult enough, he didn't want to get to know a sleep-depriven one, thank you very much. He sat down his bag and went to get the S.H.I.E.L.D. files from the archive, the whole pile. Nobody should say he didn't do his job properly.

After about half an hour, he could hear sneakers squeak on the linoleum floor (How could you still call them fucking sneakers then?! Nobody could sneak in those anywhere anyway!) but he didn't give it any real thought until the sounds stopped in front of him. When he looked up, he was staring straight into a pair of eyes rimmed by dark Ray Bans. They belonged to a man around his age who was currently holding a huge, heavy looking box in his arms.

"May I put this down on your desk, please?", he asked a bit breathlessly, his British accent very obvious.

"Depending on what it is", Rogers answered dryly, "if it is a bomb, go somewhere else."

"It is your new computer mate, give me a break!", the man called out.

"Well alright then, put it down here", Steve replied.

He moved the pile of S.H.I.E.L.D. files to the side, making room for the new gadget. While the IT dude was slowly connecting the computer to the network, the other man took some time to observe him. He couldn't work anyway with all that shuffling here and there and he was curious. Something was odd about the guy and he didn't really know what. Then it struck him - the man looked like a stereotypical gamer nerd and apparently did try to look and sound professional, but actually didn't really have a clue about the IT department at all! Weird. Why would the NYPD hire somebody like that?

"Hey, what's your name?", he wanted to know, asking quite friendly.

"Amadeus Ravenclaw Hunter, at your service", the other one answered without batting an eyelash.

Something about the name was very weird, probably the Ravenclaw part. It reminded him of something but he couldn't quite pinpoint what. And Amadeus...Who the fuck was still called Amadeus in the 21st century?

"So which company are you working for Mr Hunter? As, if I may be that direct, you seem to be a bit overtaxed with this simple task here."

The other one looekd at him severely.

"Look, Detective, or Captain or whoever you are, I will be honest with you. I have done some big shit and this company called Dipps Electronics who is currently working for the NYPD gave me a job. I usually only do the driving and carrying servers and stuff but my collegue got sick and now they sent me to do this. And I would be very very very grateful if you would not tell them about my problems here."

Steve looked at him again, the story sounded plausible, but he still would look up both the man and the firm. Hust to be safe.

When Hill came in two hours later, still looking tired and annoyed, her partner was siiting behind his new computer. After a long process and some really annoying errors, Hunter had managed to set him up with his new electronical device. He had already changed the password from "God safe the Queen" (this British patriotism, ugh) to "Freedom_For_All" (he was American after all) and was now researching the firm.

"Hello Detective Hill", he greeted her smiling, "I got my new computer now. But I double checked the firm, just to be sure, because the Hunter guy who set it up seemed a bit weird. But it's all good, maybe I was just confused because of his British accent."

With two steps, Maria was next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"British?", she asked sharply, "what was his full name? Did you ask?"

Totally confused about her tone, the Captain nodded.

"He said he was called Amadeus Ravenclaw Hunter", he gave his answer.

His confusion got even bigger when she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him. Then she pushed his legs to the side, griping the wires under the desk and pulling them out of the computer. The screen went dark while the gadget died with a miserable squeak.

"Hill, what was that about?", Steve barked at his partner, his confusion turning to anger.

She looked at him, leaning against his table, arms crossed in front of her chest, not the least bit intimidated. If Steve had not been that annoyed, he probably would had have it in him to enjoy the closeness they we standing/sitting in, but right now, he simply wanted answers.

"Do you have the S.H.I.E.L.D. files?", she asked instead.

"Behind you", her partner gave back.

"I guess you haven't been through all of them yet", she asked rhetorically, searching through the folders.

Then she opened one and held it under Steve's nose.

"Does this man look familiar to you?"

Indeed he did. With no doubt, the file showed the picture of the IT guy, naming him a former British military officer, then freelance fighter and now member of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Lance Hunter.

* * *

 **So this is it for now! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
